


green

by Rey_CaP_15



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Miles and Waylon is a college buddy, Miles become protective(tm) over waylon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stabbing, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags May Change, Waylon is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_CaP_15/pseuds/Rey_CaP_15
Summary: Both Miles and Waylon entered hell. But as easy as getting in, would it be easier for them to get out?
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	green

_Between every two pine trees there is a door leading to a new way of life._

_-John Muir_

* * *

He could’ve had a great life. I mean, he has a doting wife, two nice sons, and a job. Don’t get him wrong. Currently everything is going great. But not exactly his definition of great. You see, he expected a calm work and if he did get fired, he will  be dismissed with a stack of paperwork to do. But it’s kind of come to him as karma though Instead, he questioned his own choices. Where did he go wrong? 

“You ungrateful sluts!” The voice rang in their ears. Miles ran beside Waylon. Guiding through the turns and warning him of things that can trip him. But unlike Waylon he didn’t  really need to run. Not the kind that will tire him  physically at least. He IS the Walrider now isn’t he? Meanwhile Waylon can’t even enjoy the gleaming golden sunrise on the window. Flinching every now and then by the pain of his injured calf. Limping to exit. 

“Leave me alone!” Waylon sounds so desperate. Miles can  easily carry him out of that hell. Waylon might’ve not trust him. But he didn’t completely trust himself either. He hopped on the desk, sweeping computers and stationeries on his way off. “Oh, trust me. I’ll never leave a minx like you alone out here” Adrenaline pumping through his veins as he stumbled amid the door. Most of the time he went pro-gamer move and juked the Groom, it’s almost hilarious in a perplexing way. Miles throwing whatever was behind him to held off Gluskin’s movements. But he appeared more energized after things  being thrown at him. 

“Hold on, Way!” Miles gone from his sight. He feel betrayed and relieved right then.  If Miles didn’t sweep him through the gymnasium to avoid Gluskin’s hit when he opened that door, he would’ve been long gone . Miles actually never meant to though. The first half hour of him being the Walrider was a wild ride and most of the time he’s not the one who’s at the wheel. He keep his pace steady. 

“Park?” And things he thought can’t get any more worse. Waylon skidded at the sight. Dead bodies lying around like red plastic cups after party. Blaire slumped on the open door. Blood visible from the side of his black suit. Waylon stunned for a while, he already has much on his plate. No need for another scoop of trouble. Then he fasten up his pace to his direction. “Shit-” 

“You survived! How?” Waylon ignored Blaire’s murmurs of awe and ran straight to the exit. But instead admit he’s defeated, he pounced on him. With Gluskin still in his tail. Waylon fall on his back. He  swiftly get up only to face Gluskin right in front of him. Standing like he’s a predator in waiting. 

“You slut! Going on with another man. Come here!” But lucky for Waylon, he can dodged the Groom’s grasp. But his situation become more of an escape from lion’s den to tiger’s den. Someone pulled his arms. And now he’s in the arms of his former boss. He wriggles, but his fatigue came to him. “Fuck off! What do you want from me?!”

“Who would’ve thought you’d be Gluskin’s bitch, Park?” Waylon yelped at the knife on his neck. It’s not exactly sharp. The Groom’s knife he  distinctly remember sharper than this. And good god how dreadful it is when you can tell the difference of knife’s sharpness. Waylon eyed Gluskin,  really looked at him, in his fucked up mind he seeks for safety. His eyes seems glinted on the sunlight. He stopped and keep a safe distance from Blaire. His demeanor is calm but something feel wrong. 

“Let go of my Darling.” His voice is cold. Hands reaching for Waylon. He  briefly thought Gluskin was a better option than Blaire. He arched his head back trying to avoid the knife that’s kept going up and up to his head. to his head. But blood streams from the dull knife, now slicing him. “Oh, you sick fucker. You  really think that this is your woman!?” Knife pointing to the Groom. His hands squeezing Waylon’s neck. 

“I’ve taped everything. You can’t do anything about it!” He said, squinting the tears out of his eyes. Voice restrained from the hard grip on his neck. The knife return on his neck and gets deeper as the time went, and Blaire get closer and closer. Sneering, he whispered to his ear. “Not if you go down with me.”

Waylon gasped for breath. One move and his head would roll on the floor. Waylon in desperation seeks for the Groom. Eyes icy blue seems golden now that the sunlight hits him. He gaze at him. Brow furrowed at the newfound feelings. What was he thinking? Seeking for safety in a man who will kill him without hesitation. 

“Search for another employee to fuck with, Blaire.” Waylon snapped to reality. Miles voice in his ears, but to Blaire it’ll be a stranger one. Before Blaire can recognize him, Miles pull him up. He dropped both Waylon and his knife on the floor. Waylon lay there. Fucking tired he is, but the sight was entertaining. His former boss screamed and try to wiggle his way out. 

“Get away from me you freak!” But Miles new gained strength was far more stronger compared to him. He grab on to his collar. His physical figure gets more distorted as they went up and up.  When Miles linger in front of the vent, his figure completely turned into a muscle less black ghost with gleaming white eyes . Blaire should’ve taken a pride for his dirty work for Murkoff. And not a minute later passed, that boss is now rest in peaces. 

“Darling!” Waylon gets up and pick the knife that Blaire use to sliced him up with earlier. Hoping to make it of use later. Blood and flesh rain down and hit his face like shower, blurring parts of his vision red.  Hobbled away from Gluskin amid the scattering remains of what once a jerk named Jeremy Blaire . Only a thin hair away from the Groom’s grasp. A bit weary it makes him, going on with the cat-and-mouse game since Waylon retrieved the key to the Male Ward. 

“Oh, please-“ He make a sharp turn when Gluskin try to knife him. The knife swishing sounds come off louder than normal. He’s not surprised, and that’s every bit of disappointment he had. Knowing the patterns of the Groom. He  secretly wished Gluskin can hang with one of the bodies in the gymnasium. In another time, it would’ve been that way. And he would bask in the sunlight and escape. 

“Shit-“ then a thud  was heard . Waylon holding himself steady by his palm on the desk. As soon as his legs giving away, he tried to throw himself sideways. 

“Not that fast, My Love” Gluskin appears in front of him and grabbed his collar. It happened so fast. Before he can process what happened, he feels weightless and floating a mid the air. CRACK! And there he is. Laying on his back. He’s not sure himself, but something definitely cracked. “Aah-” everything looked spiraling in his eyes. Only tears on his cheek and his soft whimpering can tell how painful it is. “Nggh…”

“Waylon!” Miles came floating in. Waylon stay still as a log at the time Miles pulled him.  Dragging him through the bloody floor, yet unfortunately not fast enough that he’s out of Gluskin reach . But he keep his grip on Waylon strong. Hugging him and floats to the exit. But a hand  suddenly grabbing his Waylon. 

“Where are you going, Waylon Darling?” Gluskin yanks Waylon to his arms as if he’s as light as a feather. As if Miles didn’t hold him. Miles brows furrowed and his veins  faintly visible on his black ghost neck. Waylon could’ve take his beloved Jeep, yet now look where he is. He turned into a formless dark cloud and slip into the gap between the Groom and his soon-to-be bride. But it’s no use.  He might’ve gained the power to  singlehandedly lift Chris Walker that threw him from the window like a piece of peeble into the vent and kill variants as easy as taking candy from a baby, but Eddie’s on another level . He might’ve pulled a muscle or two when he tried to take Waylon back. He clicked his tongue. 

“Don’t go by a groom’s way on his wedding, Boy.” His eyes wide, shaking his head  lightly as his jaw clenched. Because Gluskin able to block his fist after he tried to punch him is scary.  It  really is frustrating when you’re supposed to be the  equivalent of a fictional god devoid of weaknesses yet a variant that’s obsessed with your college colleague is far stronger than yourself . Gluskin cocked his head. Grinned at Miles face, that’s scrunching up, trying to fight him.

“You’re not the only one they succeeded with their experiments around here.” And Miles at his limit. He’s gone through hell and back. Has his fingers cut off. Being shot dead. And unable to at least save someone that’s still sane out of here? He’d rather  permanently die more than when he first become that thing. His eye twitched. He’ll make a hell of a pulp with this man with sheer force of will alone. 

“Get the fuck away from him!” Even though  physically impossible, Gluskin pushed Miles down with ease. His smirk is annoying to watch. The winning beam in his eyes is even more than annoying. Miles winced seeing the Groom stroking the unconscious Waylon. In his arms, Waylon looked so small, so weak, with his head hanging down limp, facing the ceiling. He jumped up, trying to approach him. Trying to wake him before far worse events occur. His hands reaching for the blond man. 

“Way! Wake up! Waylon!” Waylon open his eyes, he can only see the blurry image of candelabra hanging from the ceiling. His ears ringing and it pains him when he can  distinctly heard shouting. He never meant to spill all the dirt of his highest paid company to Miles for him to ended up this way. But now, instead of candelabra, he’s welcomed by the striking blue eyes and scarred face. 

Chill went to his spine. The same feeling he has when he walked by the alleyway during the dead night. He shrieked and jerked out. But Gluskin held on strong. Facing the Groom, he pushed his way out with Miles help. Except that he can’t go anywhere. He’s still far too weak to compete with the man in front of him. Both of the Groom and the Ghost pulling him away from each other. 

“Miles! Hold me. Please!” 

“Don’t go around being a slut on our wedding day Darling” Miles grimaced at the sweet tone and succeed to yanked Waylon away . Waylon growled when he stabbed his last and only weapon to the Groom’s shoulder.

“Fuck! You whore!” He shoved Gluskin hands away from his body. Resulting in him free and staggering to the exit. It’s so close yet so far. When his fingertips can feel the breeze of the outside wind, it’s an ancient yet new feelings. 

“Please-” Waylon turned his head. In that short time it feel so genuine. It feels sincere despite him earlier calling him names. But he’s pretty sure he’s mad now  just by having the audacity to think of that kindness which isn’t exist to begin with. 

“I’m so sorry for frightening you! I didn’t mean to.” One of his hand grabbed Waylon’s wrist. Pulling him in like a cliché rom-com movies. The other hand grabbing his chin and turning him to face him. It’s gruesome. How feeble he seems to the man he currently faces. He can’t fight in the first place. But knowing that he can’t hide and run either, was cruel.  Honestly he doesn’t know anymore. 

“At least let me  properly introduce myself to my darling woman” Gluskin licked his lips. Drinking in the sight of his darling little wife in front of him. Looking bewitching in his eyes. His hazel eyes and fair skin. D and blood might covering it now but in his eyes, he thought, Waylon is as dazzling as he can be. Caressing his face with his thumb. His skin soft, contrasting with his own calloused finger. He smiled, notice not of the black haze covering the gap between the two of them. 

His eyes glimmering. It might be romantic in a different situation. But their current situation, bloody and dirty, it’s one way to go to. Such a grim fate for them. That striking ice blue eyes is cold in his sight. Unlike his voice, sweet and a hint of sincerity behind that menacing grin. “Send my gratitude to whoever send me to you.” He stroke Waylon’s cheek, removing an invisible tear. His grin wider. “And how divine you are, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I write another mistake again. Hope you enjoy that. Comment and kudos would be appreciated. :') 
> 
> [ my Tumblr ](https://reyuchap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
